It All Started with a Miss
by Naners91
Summary: Calvin and Heath moved to Ohio together two months prior. Where is he driving and will he find what he needs at the end of the road?
1. Chapter 1

_**Title: **_It All Started with a Miss

_**Summary:**_ Calvin and Heath moved to Ohio together two months prior. Where is he driving and will he find what he needs at the end of the road?

_**A/N: **_I've been reading from this site for months and always thought it was a shame I never found a good Glee/ Greek cross-over. Here's my attempt. Enjoy!

_**Disclaimer: **_I still don't own Glee and if I owned Greek, it'd still be on the air.

Calvin felt numb. He'd just caught Heath in their bedroom with another man, who had a huge star spanning his entire right ass cheek. Ever since they moved to Ohio after graduation, for some reason they were drifting farther apart; so, really, Calvin shouldn't be _that _surprised.

But he was. He was extremely pissed off but more importantly, he was _depressed. _How could he have not seen this coming? Why couldn't he stop feeling sorry for himself? _Because I was in love with him, you idiot, _he chided himself.

Currently, Calvin was just driving, trying to get his thoughts into perspective. Though he was heartbroken, when he returned to , he needed to pack up his things, find a new apartment, get a _real_ job (Heath worked as a paralegal and insisted Calvin take the time living out his dream of running a shelter and resource center for neglected LGBTQ teens), and somehow find a way to pick up the pieces of his shattered life and move on.

He had been driving for three straight hours, looking for a place to drown his sorrows, when he pulled up to a bar called _Scandals_. _Well, it looks like a dump, but as long as they have alcohol, I don't really care,_ thought Calvin as he shut off the engine and walked toward the entrance. The inside wasn't much better, and the place seemed to be crawling with rejected drag queens, but he just made his way straight to the bar and ordered a Dos Equis.

"Make that two and put in on my tab," drawled an attractive, brown haired man from his left. "So what brings you here, gorgeous? Someone break your heart or are you just looking for an easy lay?" he asked, smirking.

"Broken heart," mumbled Calvin. "I moved here with my boyfriend two months ago, and I caught him…"

"You know, you shouldn't be talking about it right now. Just drink and relax. Will you take a shot with me?"

"What is it?" asked Calvin.

"Just trust me."


	2. Chapter 2

Dave walked into _Scandals_, needing to get away from all the pressures from pretending to be this straight, big, dumb jock at school. He headed straight to the bar, ordering a Budweiser, and looked around at tonight's line-up of over-the-top drag queens. _Oh gosh, is that Ginger Spice or Susan Boyle,_ he sniggered to himself, turning to make conversation with the bartender when he caught a glimpse of his friend out of the corner of his eye.

Sebastian was chatting up some beautiful black man, who was wearing snug dark jean and a skintight red shirt. _Well, well. Looks like he's got a new victim. _Dave just drank his beer, making small talk with the burly man in front of him. Still, since he knew how Sebastian could be, he kept glancing at the pair every so often.

Calvin and Sebastian slowly made their way to the dance floor. Sebastian had been putting things in the 'Black Beauty's' drink all night, and he was surprised he was still standing. _Eh, any minute now…_ Sebastian put his arms around Calvin's waist, grabbing his ass and thrusting his hips against the other man's.

Calvin was starting to feel dizzy, or at least dizzier than he usually felt when he was tipsy. He grabbed onto Sebastian, trying to steady himself. Suddenly, he felt and erection thrust into his crotch. _Well, at least he's cute. _He put his head on this, to him stranger- since he didn't even know his name-'s chest and closed his eyes, trying to block out the tilting room. The playboy just curled his hand around Calvin's neck and kissed him, roughly nibbling on his lips.

Calvin was feeling worse and surprisingly horny, so he just let this man plunder his mouth, and even when he noticed the coppery taste of blood, he didn't pull away; not like he could anyway. Sebastian just kept gyrating against Calvin's half-hard cock, moaning softly against the shell of his ear.

"I really need to pee…," said Calvin as Sebastian sucked harshly at a spot on his neck. "Please, let me go."

"Guys can't pee when they have an erection," he mumbled into 'Black Beauty's' ear.

"Wanna bet? I'm like one second from pissing all over this dance floor," Calvin said, slurring his words slightly.

"Mmmmm, do you need help, gorgeous?" Calvin just shook his head and mumbled a 'no', shakily heading for the men's restroom. "Hey, Neanderthal," Sebastian teased, walking over to the bar, sitting next to Dave. He saw him watching the gorgeous stranger he was trying to bed, who was making sure he actually got to the restroom without falling down. "Cute isn't he?"

"Yeah, he is. You sure know how to pick them. So, what's his name? Where'd he come from?"

"Well, I find it easier on me in the morning if I don't even have to pretend to remember anything about their lives. I mean yes, I could just lie, but I have to give a little to repent for my sins, right? Anyway, I don't think I'll have to try much harder; I've been slipping him stuff all night. Plus he's horny, so it's just a matter of time before he begs me to fuck him," smirked Sebastian. When Calvin stumbled out of the restroom two minutes later, Sebastian immediately sidled up to him. He thrust his hips incessantly and licked and bit a path up Calvin's neck, all the while grabbing his ass.

"Mmm, I don't feel so good; please stop. Please? I feel really dizzy….Stop," Calvin whined, trying to push Sebastian away as best he could, which only made the brunette push Calvin against a wall and bite hard into his neck. "Aghhhh….STOP! Please," he whimpered. Dave had seen enough and walked up to the pair.

"Sebastian! Hey," Dave shouted into his ear, turning him by the shoulder. "Come on. He said stop."

"I see what's going on. You're jealous," whispered Sebastian.

"No," refuted Dave, grabbing Calvin by the elbow, who was about to fall over. "I just don't think it's ok for you to force people like this. I mean, come on, it's considered _rape._ Just chill, alright?" Calvin lost his balance again and stumbled into Dave's chest, groaning. "Do you want a ride home, now?" he whispered. Calvin groaned again and nodded his head. "Ok," he said, leading him away from the Warbler.

"Dude, what the fuck? Are you seriously cock-blocking me right now? Not cool," Sebastian said, blocking the way to the door.

"Smythe, out of the way." When he didn't budge, Dave threw a punch, hoped it landed, and grabbed the dark-skinned man's hand. Dave helped the man into his truck, got in on the driver's side , and turned on the ignition. "So, what's your name and where do you live?"

"Calvin….Columbus….I think I'm gonna be sick," he gagged, and Dave jumped out to lead him over to some bushes, rubbing soothing circles on his back.

"Shhh, it's ok. Just get it all out, Cal…"

Back in the truck, Dave found a bottle of water and gave it to the former Omega Kai. "So, Columbus, huh? That's quite a drive. Are you staying at a hotel?"

"No."

"O-kay. Where should I take you? Do you have friends that live near here?"

"No."

"….Do you want to crash at my place?"

"Please?"


	3. Chapter 3

Dave pulled into his driveway; the lights were off, so hopefully Paul was asleep. At least Calvin sure was.

"Hey, Cal. We're here. Wake up, man."

"Hmmmmmm….my mom calls me Cal."

"I'm gonna help you in, ok?" Dave asked as he made his way to the passenger's side door. After he opened it, Calvin fell limply right into his arms. "Can you walk or do you want me to carry you?"

"Would you? You're really nice. And warm," Calvin said as Dave gathered him in his arms. "You smell good too."

Dave carried Calvin to the front door, which was thankfully unlocked, and deposited his keys in a ceramic bowl before making sure the door was secure for the night. He then carried the former Omega Kai up to his room and laid him down on his bed. He took off Calvin's shoes and pulled the covers over him, then he pulled off his own shoes, pants, and shirt, and settled on the couch facing his bed. The last thing he heard before he fell asleep was a mumbled thank you.

The next morning, Dave woke up at 9am, saw that Calvin was still cuddled up under his blankets sleeping, and went downstairs to make them breakfast. He put his iPod in the deck and it started to play Bob Seger's "Old Time Rock and Roll" and he put in on repeat. Dave started dancing across the kitchen, singing and gathering up the ingredients to make omelettes. He had just started to fry them together when he heard someone laugh behind him.

"Oh, hey. You're up," Dave said, blushing slightly. "Ummm, breakfast is ready," he said, putting them on plates and turning off his iPod. "I hope you don't mind bell peppers, mushrooms, and onions."

"Not at all. Thanks," Calvin said with a smile. They ate in silence for a while until Calvin asked, "what exactly happened last night? I remember driving to that gay bar, talking to a cute yet very cocky guy, and feeling like shit, but I don't remember anything else."

"Well, that 'cute yet cocky guy' got a little too….handsy and you wanted to go home so I brought you here to my house."

"Thanks for that," said Calvin, shyly.

"So, can I ask what you're doing here? I mean, last night in the car you told me you're from Columbus. Why would you drive all the way to the outskirts of Lima?"

"Honestly, I just caught my boyfriend in bed with another man…"

"Ouch."

"Yeah… Anyway, I completely lost it. We'd been dating for six years, never had any problems, then we moved here for his job and we just started growing apart I guess. Last night, I just drove….and ended up here," Calvin finished with a shrug.

"So, what are you gonna do now? Do you have a job in Columbus?" Calvin shook his head. "That sucks. Are you even gonna go back to Columbus?"

"I have to, I guess, to get my things from our apartment, but until I find a job somewhere, I can't really find a new place to live. I think I'm really screwed on this one," said Calvin, lowering his head to his hands.

"Look, maybe I can ask my Dad if you could stay with us until you find a job; that is, if you don't want to be in Columbus anymore. We have a guest room and everything, and I'm sure if I explain your situation he'd be fine with it."

"That's really nice of you, but I just couldn't impose like that. You've done enough for me. I'll just figure this out on my own."

"Dude, it's really no imposition. Just let me talk to him and I'm sure we can get everything straightened . Please, let me help you…"

"Sure." Calvin looked down, embarrassed.

"So, can I take you to the mall today so you can get some clothes and a toothbrush and all that good stuff?"

"Sure, that'd be great."

After their long day of shopping at the mall and picking up Calvin's car from _Scandals_, they settled down to watch a movie in Dave's room. Driving Miss Daisy…_man, I love this movie!_ Calvin made his way onto the jock's bed, lying on his stomach with his arms propped under his chin. He felt very….school-girl-like….but he just pushed those thoughts aside as Dave settled next to him.

When the movie was over, Calvin could feel his eyelids drooping. Dave, just as tired as the college graduate, draped a blanket over them both and quickly flicked off his bedside lamp.

I guess each update will span one day. Sorry I meant to post this sooner, I've just been working on my Drarry fic, which is up now, so please check it out if you're okay with smut. Shameless, I know, but I've felt a bit uninspired for this story lately, but I bet some reviews would spark a flame *wink wink, nod nod* Anyway, constructive criticism would be greatly appreciated. Thanks!


	4. Chapter 4

_Mmmmm this is nice…_Calvin ducked his head further into the broad chest in front of him_…I love the feel of a strong arm wrapped around me. _Calvin sighed and kissed the bare skin he found there. _Wait….Heath was never_ that _muscular, and he _certainly _didn't have chest hair…_ Slowly, he fluttered open his eyes to see a sleeping Dave, with his arm draped protectively around him. He gently tried to move the jock's arm off of him, but every time he moved, Dave would pull him in closer; finally Calvin just gave up and enjoyed it, drifting back into unconsciousness.

At quarter till ten, Dave finally blinked his eyes open and saw Calvin's dark hair peeking out from under the blanket. _How did this happen? Wait, I'm a _cuddler_?_ Carefully Dave brought his lips to the shell of Cal's ear and whispered 'good morning'. _Oh god, that shouldn't seem so erotic, should it?_ Calvin stretched out his stiff muscles and yawned before opening his eyes.

"Oh god, I'm really sorry, man…"

"No, it's…ok….I mean, nothing happened, and apparently w-we both enjoyed….c-cuddling," stammered Dave, flushing slightly. "Um, do you want pancakes for breakfast? I make a killer chocolate chip, and we have butter-pecan syrup," he mumbled, quickly sitting upright.

"Sure. That sounds kinda fantastic, actually, as long as I get to see you dance while making them," Calvin quipped, sending Dave a shy smile.

They ate their breakfast, talking about Dave's school, football, and volunteer work. "You done, Cal? Somehow, I don't think your fork's gonna be able to puncture that thin piece," Dave laughed, and Calvin couldn't stop himself from smiling at the sound. "So, you're a bit distracted. Anything I can help with?" Calvin shrugged lightly and then shook his head no. "Ok, I'm gonna rinse off our plates then take a shower."

"Rusty, I don't know what's going on with me…this morning when I woke up, we were…._cuddling_…and I kinda really liked it."

"You said you like this guy, right? So, what's the problem?"

"I'm a bit of a mess right now. I just got my heart broken, I still need to get my things in order….Rusty, _oh god,_ I don't even know how old this guy is. Oh no, what if he's a _minor_?" groaned Calvin.

"Look, you won't know until you ask, plain and simple. And even if he is a minor, so what? It's not like you _did _anything inappropriate. If you think you're falling for him, just go for it; everything else can wait. You should be able to be happy," Rusty Cartwright sighed. "Hey, I gotta go. Ash just got home and I need to help her with the baby. I'll text you later, okay? And Calvin, give yourself a break."

Calvin was sitting on the couch between Dave's bed and door when the jock walked in, wearing nothing but his boxers and a towel casually thrown over his shoulders, which caused the Black man to squeak in surprise. Dave laughed, slowly drying his hair with the towel. "That might be the most adorable thing I've ever heard," he teased, and sat down on the couch next to Calvin. At the sight of Calvin's twitching leg, Dave furrowed his eyebrows. "Hey, Cal, what's wrong? Did something happen when I was in the shower? Is Heath calling you non-stop?"

"Um…no," Calvin said lamely. "I'm just….nervous….about…..uh….my job interview." _Where the…? _"Yeah, my interview's next week. I just got the call back."

"That's great. Where at?" Dave inquired .

"Oh, it's a receptionist job, at Myers Publishing. Yeah, they mostly work with fiction authors, but occasionally they even work with local newspapers," he channeled his 10th grade field trip. "Anyway, it's just a part-time job, minimum wage, so you might not be able to get rid of me for quite a while," he laughed nervously.

"O-kay. Well I'm gonna get dressed. If you wanna take a shower, feel free to use my soap, shampoo, and conditioner. There are clean towels in the cupboard right next to the bathroom, and I've put all your hygiene products in the medicine cabinet."

"Thanks Dave," called Calvin, as he rushed toward the bathroom, covering himself. He pulled out a clean towel as well as a washcloth, and scurried inside. Quickly, he locked the door, turned on the warm water, and stepped under the spray, palming his erection. _Well, shit…_

_Why did I lie to him? Oh right, because saying I'm having a hard time keeping my stiffy away from you sounds too pervy! God, I'm a moron._ Calvin quickly made his way downstairs, chiding himself lightly. "Hey, Dave."

"Well, well. Don't you clean up nicely?" Dave teased, referring to Calvin's freshly shaven face and comfortable yet fitted clothes. "So, Cal, what do you say to going to the park, maybe playing some football? I have some friends who've been bugging me to do something with them this summer, so I bet they'd love to join. See, as much as I love just hanging out with you, I'm just itching to get rid of this pent-up energy."

_Oh Dave, you're so innocent….and now I feel like even more of a pervert, _great_._ "Sounds fun. I just have to warn you, I haven't played football personally in a few years, so I may be a bit rusty." He mentally smacked himself. _Why the hell is my head in the gutter so much lately?_

To Calvin's _great pleasure_, they were playing tackle football, and of course Dave was on his friend Azimio's team. _Maybe if I just will my excitement at being trapped under Dave's body away…_ Since he was distracted, of course, he and his teammate, who looked extraordinarily like Beaver, got completely crushed on the field.

"Hey, Cal, good game, man. Do you think we tired you out enough?" the jock chuckled.

_Not enough. I still have the energy to bend you over that couch and….oh my god, _stop, thought Calvin as he looked toward the ground to hide his flush. "Not enough. I still have energy…," he said, wagging his eyebrows. _What the hell, Calvin!_ "I'm so sorry, I have no idea what just came over me…I mean….Oh god…I'm just gonna shut up now...," he said to his feet.

"Cal, do you find me attractive?" At Calvin's nod, he continued. "Oh really? Well the feeling's _definitely _mutual," he said, wrapping his hand around the man's hip and giving a little squeeze. "_Come on, _we should get home before midnight, at least."

Was Dave really flirting with him so…lewdly? Yeah, it kinda turned Calvin on, but wasn't Dave still kinda-sorta in the closet (or at least that's what he'd deduced)? So then where did all _this _come from? "Dave…"

The former bully leaned in with more confidence than he actually felt for a chaste kiss. _Wow, guess that's what they mean when they talk about fireworks._ He pulled back to head to his truck with a huge grin on his face, Calvin right on his heels.

Please review!


End file.
